


The beginning

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I dont actually know Infinites real name- so I went with Zero, Lel soz, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Recently gained consciousness, Sonic and Infinite meet again, but Sonic now knows what the other can do.Will he do the same to him-?





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is reAAAAllly short--
> 
> Alot of others have done the "sonic gets tortured" fanfics, so I just vomited this up while I had writers block--
> 
> So ye

He had nowhere to run- No place to hide-

Sonic knew that, as his back hit the wall, and yet, as the masked one- Zero, maybe-? He couldnt remember- placed his hands either side of the hedgehog, he thrashed out, all common sense driven from his system with the sheer will of the fight or flight response.

Kicking the jackal away, which, in reality wasnt very far, only enough for Sonic to move, he jumped out, slamming into the cage of his cell, scratching at it frantically, trying to get out.

Which soon failed as the clown watched him with a sinister air.

He hadnt even done anything to hurt the hero, and yet, Sonic was terrified.

 _"You do realize you wont get out, blue saviour. You're stuck here, until we decide on your fate."_ He glitched, watching intently as Sonic slowly turned around, facing the jackal and whimpering, ears pinned to the sides of his head. 

"Oh yeah?" The hedgehog tried taunting, but his voice faulted slightly, the masked one knowing Sonic had seen the other prisioners being tortured by the jackals hands just a few days ago.

_"Indeed."_

The last thing Sonic saw was a gloved hand coming straight at his face, before everything went black.


End file.
